2014 Map Game
It is the year 2014. The world is on the brink of WWIII, with Russia having annexed Crimea, and ISIS which has swept through the north of Iraq. An Ebola epidemic is raging. The Americans are discussing their options. The EU is considering what they can do against Russia. And while the world looks away... Foreign Powers Will Rise RulesCategory:Map Games # 3 Implausibilities/Breaking the rules= 1 day ban # Sockpuppeting is a perma ban # 1 Nation per player # 1 turn is 1/4 a year # Keep your technology in check. No robots fighting clones # Mod word is law # 3 consecutive turns of bad grammar/spelling is a warning, 5 consecutive turns of bad grammar/spelling is a 1 day ban # Your first ban is a day, the second 2 days, the third 3 days, the fourth 1 week, the fifth 1 month # Map must be updated every 5 turns. If the mapmaker doesn’t do it, a player is allowed to do it, if he gets permission. # No Game companies. No references to anime, cartoons or video games. Mods *Spain-Netherlands 1-5. Never forget (talk) 19:33, October 13, 2014 (UTC) *Mod: I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ *Mod:Saturn (Talk/Blog) 16:38, October 14, 2014 (UTC) APPROVED *Mod: Feudalplague (talk) *Mapmaker: Nations Bold nations are mod controlled, or you have to get permission from mods Europe Western Europe *'United Kingdom' -- *Ireland -- *'France' -- *Monaco -- *Andorra -- *Spain -- *Portugal -- *Netherlands -- *Belgium -- *Luxembourg -- Central Europe *'Germany' -- Blocky858 (talk) 20:03, October 13, 2014 (UTC) *Switzerland -- *Liechtenstein -- *Austria -- *Czech Republic -- *Slovakia -- *Hungary -- *Italy -- *San Marino -- *Vatican City -- *Malta -- Balkans *Slovenia -- *Croatia -- *Bosnia and Herzegovina -- *Serbia -- Spartian300 (talk) 06:13, October 15, 2014 (UTC) *Montenegro -- *Albania -- *Macedonia -- *Greece -- *Bulgaria -- Eastern Europe *Romania -- *Moldova -- *Ukraine -- *Belarus -- *'Russia' -- ''I find your lack of faith'' *Poland -- *Estonia -- *Latvia -- *Lithuania -- Scandinavia *Finland -- *Sweden -- *Norway -- *Denmark -- *Iceland -- North America *Canada *'USA': Spain-Netherlands 1-5. Never forget (talk) 19:33, October 13, 2014 (UTC) *Mexico *Belize *Honduras *Nicaragua *Guatamala *El Salvador *Costa Rica *Panama *Cuba *Jamaica *Haiti *Dominican Republic South America *Colombia *Venezuela *Guyana *Suriname *Brazil: Feudalplague (talk) *Uruguay *Argentina *Chile *Paraguay *Bolivia *Peru *Ecuador Asia *Japan -Seiga *Taiwan *'China I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ ' *Mongolia *South Korea: Leldy22 (talk) *North Korea *Vietnam *Laos *Cambodia *Thailand *Myanmar *Malaysia *Singapore *Brunei *Indonesia *India *Bhutan *Nepal *Bangladesh *Pakistan *Sri Lanka *Afghanistan *Turkmenistan *Tajikistan *Uzbekistan *Kyrgyzstan *KazakhstanWhipsnade (talk) 13:06, October 15, 2014 (UTC) *Iran *Iraq *Turkey *Syria *Lebanon *Israel: Saturn (Talk/Blog) 16:34, October 14, 2014 (UTC) *Palestine *Jordan *Saudi-Arabia *Kuwait *Qatar *Bahrain *UAE *Yemen *Oman Africa *Morocco *Algeria *Tunisia *Libya *Egypt *Sudan *South Sudan *Chad *Niger *Mali *Mauritania *Senegal *Guinea *Gambia *Guinea-Bissau *Sierra Leone *Liberia *Ivory Coast *Burkina Faso *Ghana *Togo *Benin *Nigeria *Cameroon *Equatorial Guinea *Gabon *Central African Republic *Congo-Brazzaville *DR Congo *Angola *Zambia *Namibia *Zimbabwe *Botswana *South Africa - Ace009 (talk) 18:16, October 13, 2014 (UTC) *Lesotho *Swaziland *Mozambique *Malawi *Tanzania *Rwanda *Burundi *Uganda *Kenya *Somalia *Ethiopia *Eritrea *Seychelles *Mauritius *Madagascar *Sao Tome en Principe *Cape Verde Oceania *Australia: User:Likercat (talk) 16:39, October 14, 2014 (UTC) *East Timor *Papua New-Guinea *Fiji *Kiribati *Marshall Islands *Micronesia *Nauru *New Zealand *Palau *Solomon Islands *Samoa *Tonga *Tuvalu *Vanuatu Mod-Controlled Organizations *UN *European Union *Hamas *Al-Qaeda *ISIS *Peshmerga *PKK *NATO *Free Chechnyan Army *Taliban *Boko Haram *Abu Sayyaf *Indian Maoists *Hezbollah *ASEAN The Game We have started! ' 2014.5 * '''Russia annexes Crimea, and supports Eastern-Ukrainian Rebels. The majority of the nations do not recognise the annexation, and Russia is suspended from the G8 as a result. ' * '''In West Africa, a major Ebola outbreak starts, taking the lives of 4033 people, and that number increases every day * A Sunni terrorist group, ISIS, makes major gains in Iraq and Syria. The Kurdish Peshmerga fights ISIS, and an International Coalition, led by the USA, bombs ISIS bases and vehicles. The Kurdish city of Kobani is besieged by ISIS, and a major battle is fought there. Turkey refuses to intervene * Israel's ground offensive in Gaza ends * Malaysia Airlines Flight MH17 is shot down by Ukrainian rebels in the east. ''' * '''Scotland holds a referendum about possible Scottish independence, and the result is no. Scotland remains part of the UK * North Korean leader Kim-Jong-Un isn't seen in public for a long time, and rumors say he's sick. He shows up in public again, using a stick to walk. ' '''United States: We start our airstrike campaign in Iraq. Supplies are sent to the Kurds.'We start our airstrike campaign in Iraq. Supplies are sent to the Kurds. 'We ask Israel to help us fight IS. Internally, we start discussing sending land troops to fight IS. We close all border with the Ebola countries. '''A message is sent to Recep Erdogan: ''To our Turkish allies We are dissapointed by the fact that you have not helped the Kurds in Kobani. You should set aside the fact that you do not wish to strengthen the Kurds, as the people in that city are threatened with genocide. If you do not act to save the city, then you are partially responsible if the city falls. I hope that you change your mind as fast as possible. Barack Obama '''Australia: Millitary is improved and send supplies to the US-leaded Coalition against ISIS. South Korea:''' We improve the infrastructure. We also send tanks, heavy artillery, and advisers to the Kurds. We research more advanced technology. Samsung releases its new 60ghz wifi, and the government provides it in all public places. '''We discover that the Sewol Ferry was sunk by a North Korean torpedo. Our UN representative, Kim Sung Rye, makes the following speech to the UN General Assembly, Human Rights Council, and Security Council: "We stand here today in a wake of a horrible incident, and now, have evidence of what happened. The Democratic People's Republic of Korea, on 16 April, torpedoed, and sunk the MV Sewol, and as a result, killed more than 300 people, mainly students. I now call for a coalition against the DPRK, spearheaded by the Republic of Korea, to avenge the sinking of the MV Sewol, and the loss of so many of our children's lives."-Kim Sung Rye" The South Korean public is in uproar against the North Koreans and are rallying in the streets. You can't control Ban-Ki-Moon Sweden: Sweden begins to improves economy and build up military. The Swedish Government says the population of Sweden grows faster thanks to Swedish population growth rate is about 1,3% per year. Due to lack of highways in north, we remade the European route E4 from 2+1 or Two-lane expressway to four-lane highway north of Gälve. Read the rules. NO GAME COMPANIES Stop with the bullshit wreck it ralph shit its really annoying. idc how much you love it but it has no place in here -Feud Removed. ~Eric von Schweetz Brazil: 'Brazil following the close of election the incumbent president comes back to win the election. Dilma Rousseff continues some older policies that were successful but manages to pass a program to empty and subjugate Brazils Favelas and reclaim the real estate. The Program however also incentivises moving into various areas of the Amazons pre-determined, to not be supremely harmful and easily settleable. This ends up with the military moving in and securing the territories and opening up pathways to settlement. While many agree to go to settle Brazils final amazon frontier they are greeted by ready to go jobs for resource exploitation and controlled lumber as well as multiple other industries which can easily grow within the Amazons. With this the Brazilian government seeing a rather concerning increase in global hostilities begins considering the expansion of its military. Along with this the Brazilian government seeing the need for Domestic industry to build ships, tanks, and other high grade weaponries works on expanding this. This ends up with the prototype tank the EE-T1 Osorio tank to be re-considered and the government officially puts this through a new development phase to upgrade this tank to a modern combat standard renaming this to the EE-T2 Osorio Tank. The Brazilian army also issues the development of its own series of Assault rifle looking to expand its own domestic small arms industry. The Brazilian acquisition of the Tar-21 leads to the Brazilian government not only requesting to make it the Standard assualt rifle for the Brazilian armed forces but also request a joint program to work on and improve the rifle well into the Future with the Israeli government. '(Sat please) 'The Brazilian economy while a relatively powerful force remains somewhat stagnant with the recent increase in government spending but economists due to the rather impressive attempt at settling and exploiting the amazons, agree that the economy will explode upward in further years due to this. The Brazilian Navy and Air force are also scheduled to expand with troop increases, and equipment increases looking to move through rather quickly to move Brazil from a soft power to a Hard Power. The Brazilian economy due to amazons exploitation shows a quicker economic growth than that of China stunning many global economists. The Brazilian companies begin to try and attract american and other foreign investments into the Amazons economic Project. The Brazilians convenes an emergency meeting of UNASUR in order to discuss the further development of South Americas domestic security, Internet, Common Market, and Free movement of People much like the EU. Many agree but Venezuela due to its dictatorial nature is rather unfriendly with a few of the concepts much to the chagrin to the rest of the continents nations. Brazil's Petrobas begins to exploit the the Oil deposits off of Brazils coast seeing some economic growth in this sector as well. The Brazilian government now with blueprints and details from Israel begins mass production of the Tar-21 in all concepts looking to outfit the entire Brazilian military with it. Brazil bars flights from west africa and steps up its attempts to prevent any outbreak in Brazil *'Israeli Diplomacy: The Israeli government approves of a joint program, but would like a 15% (18% for the rest of the year to build up the Infrastructure after the recent war. *'Brazil Dip: '''Done '''People's Republic of China: '''With the ongoing riots in Hong Kong and the increasing call for democracy, Li Keqiang and his fellow rulers debate wether or not a push towards Democratization is a smart move. The Military continues to be developed as we push to shorten the gap between us and the West in terms of technology. The government orders creation of more Special Economic Zones, where Capitalism is allowed to grow. This plan hopes to bring our economy further economic growth. We send supplies to the Anti ISIS coliton and bar flights from West African Nations where Ebola is spreading. Regarding the Russian annexation of Crimea, we recognize Russia's annexation of Crimea however we state that we will not support further incursion into Eastern Europe. '''United Kingdom: '''We send supplies, troops, and aid to help the U.S. lead coalition against ISIS. We shut down all flights to and from Africa due to the Ebola outbreak and do further research on the virus to try to find a cure and medicine to treat it. We do not recognize or support the Russian annexation of Crimea. we are building up our military and economy. '''Japan:' Japan improves the infrastructure and invests more in technology. Japan also looks into alternate power sources that are more environmental friendly and plans to steer away from using nuclear energy. Japan also condemns North Korea for their attack against a South Korean ship, the MV Sewol. Serbia: 'We occupy Kosovo We begin updating and improving the military, and make plans to make Serbia a first-world country. *'Australian Diplomacy: 'We condemn the Serbian occupation of Kosovo, saying that the UN must do something. *'Why are you acting anti-west by attacking Kosovo and then pro west by aiding the Colition? * I will get rid of the other thing. ''' * '''UK Diplomacy: '''We also condemn the Serbian occupation and now issues sanctions against Serbia because of their occupation. We ask all of our allies to place sanctions against Serbia. '''Israel: We upgrade our infrastructure since the gaza conflict has ended. Military is improved.